


The Most Powerful Magic (Captain Swan)

by Logophile2021



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fate & Destiny, Forbidden Love, Magic, Plot Twists, Prophecy, Relationship(s), Romance, Royalty, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), The Jolly Roger | The Jewel of the Realm (Once Upon a Time), True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logophile2021/pseuds/Logophile2021
Summary: In this AU, the Dark Curse never happened and all the characters live in the Enchanted Forest. Emma is born as daughter to Snow White and Prince Charming as well as the Princess of the kingdom they rule over.Before Emma was born, The Evil Queen and Snow White made a truce to stop Rumpelstiltskin from threatening their peaceful lands. But after banishing him to another dimension, they learn from the Blue Fairy that the spell will only last until Emma finds her true love.What's to come when an unfortunate encounter with the infamous Captain Hook causes Emma to grow curious of the mysterious pirate and want to know more about him?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 5





	The Most Powerful Magic (Captain Swan)

The fate of the Enchanted Forest rested solely in the hands of two unlikely allies who came to a truce in order to save the only home they know from the evil deeds of Rumpelstiltskin, more commonly known as The Dark One. As Snow White along with her husband, Prince Charming or David Nolan, and her formerly cruel stepmother, Regina (more commonly known as The Evil Queen) fought together to create a spell to stop The Dark One from carrying out his evil deeds, they find the strength to banish him to a dimension where there's no magic, therefore rendering him from causing any more harm. Once the threat was gone, the kingdom rejoiced in the victory achieved by their rulers who've finally settled their feuds in order to keep their families safe and unharmed. Although The Dark One's powers were nonexistent in their land, it did not mean it was permanent. At least, that was what The Blue Fairy had warned Snow and Regina when they asked her if their work was done. 

"What do you mean?", Snow had asked, scared of the idea that The Dark One might find some way to return, "If there's no magic in the dimension he was sent to, he couldn't ever try to return for maybe a hundred years." The Blue Fairy shook her head quite guiltily as she proceeded to explain to Snow, Charming and Regina the cost of their spell. "It is true he can never manage to return to this land by himself. But your spell was purely to protect everyone and everything you love most to keep them safe. Since nothing ever lasts forever, the magic of this spell has its own mind so it can decease. Snow White, since your baby is due to arrive soon, the spell has chosen to rest its lifespan on your daughter's reliance on her family. The day your daughter finds true love, the spell keeping The Dark One out of our home will start to weaken within a year before it dissipates for good." 

Regina was the only one frustrated with this information as she crossed her arms and seethed through her teeth, "That is unacceptable! Snow's baby could find her true love at any time of her life even without her realizing it! If the spell won't guarantee our safety from The Dark One's wrath, how else will we keep this kingdom safe when the time comes?" David held onto his worrying wife carrying their child as they all prepared to listen to what The Blue Fairy was about to say next. She took a breath before answering Regina's question, "There is a way that The Dark One's evil and corrupted powers will be purged should he ever come back to this land of magic." David leaned in closer as he asked, "What is it?" The Blue Fairy smiled and stared, "The Savior. If The Dark One should ever threaten the peace of our home again, The Savior will arise and extinguish him of his unholy magic." As the three rulers looked at each other, Snow questioned the magical fairy, "But how do we know who they? Or when they will come?" The Blue Fairy shook her head and shrugged, "Unfortunately, I do not have all the answers. All I can offer is hopes that you continue to live peacefully as you care for your kingdom and your daughter together." 

With The Blue Fairy's words echoing in her head, Snow White was skeptical if the spell would last long enough and hopefully be forgiving enough to extend for a period of time. With David's support and loyalty, she managed to free herself of her doubts and insecurities of the future and instead kept her focus on her daughter who was born not long after. They held a grand celebration in the kingdom for their beautiful daughter who was born with golden hair and emerald eyes. Snow and David named her Emma Swan, and crowned her as the Princess of their kingdom. They spent the following years of her youth taking care of her, giving her all their love and respect, and teaching her the importance of loving others and believing in herself, while at the same time, dreading the day that the spell might start to weaken at any given moment. Emma grew up to be selfless and made of pure love for everyone around her, but her only fear was that she wasn't fit to be a great ruler like her parents and Regina. Still, she hoped that she'd make them proud in everything else she did to care for others and showing them that she would never leave their side as long as she feels safe and secure with them.


End file.
